Diva Rosalyn
Diva Rosalyn is a Quincy, and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, he designation is the "L" - The Luminescence. Personality Diva is a kind and often impassive girl who does not like to be part of the conversation unless brought into it, and then she often speaks in a kind and humble manner. Although she is open with her small circle of friends she is often very quiet with people she does not know. She also seems to be self conscious as when being assigned to face off against Tier Harribel she was worried about her position in the group due to her recent promotion and limited training. Although she did perk up when given some encouragement. But Alexander Sigismund points out that she has a fear of killing, a trauma that appeared nearly nine years ago, and seems to hold her back when she fights or is about to engage in battle. But despite these fears in battle she fights almost robotically, cold and dispassionate and will move the kill quickly to end the fighting. This stems from mental training done in order to acclimatize her to the battlefield and overcome this trauma, because of this she detaches her emotions and attacks. She also has issues killing humans, as shown when she broke down after finding the mortally wounded Orihime Inoue and watching her die, the event caused her to question her orders and actually wonder if they are doing the right thing. Appearance Diva is a woman with a slim fit figure and very beautiful, often smiling and wearing an expression to match. Her skin is quite pale though, almost has no color. Her light icy blue hair is about shoulder length and she likes to wear a couple of snowflake hair clips on the side of her head. Her eye color is a rich sapphire color. Her clothing is a custom made Quincy uniform that appears to be a altered chang pao, with exposed arms and opening along the front to expose some of her cleavage and under her arms. But still keeps the main features of the standard uniform, such as the boots, leggings and shirt. Her hat is custom made as well, replacing the Quincy star with a snowflake instead. History Diva appears to have suffered a traumatic incident in her youth that caused her to have a fear of killing. Plot Diva Rosalyn alongside her friend Ashley Nevermore arrives to find Sonia Von Dragon aiding in the clean up after the Arrancar's escape. In their short meeting they joked and caught up, and informed her of Diva's and Ashley's assignment to Hueco Mundo. But before the conversation could continue an Acolyte of Shadow appeared and took both Diva and Ashley to Silbern, where they were brought before other candidates and Yhwach to be ascended as Sternritter. Diva Rosalyn was given the Epithet the "L" Later she along with Sonia Von Dragon and Ashley Nevermore moved off and planned to test their abilities and through Sonia moved to meet with Alexander Sigismund. When they meet with him he congratulates them but gives them fair warning not to associate with him because of his status among the ranks. He tells them to seek out Erwin Rotengen if they need help, and she notes that something is wrong with Sigismund. Diva is part of the strike force sent to Hueco Mundo to eradicate the Arrancar. During the meeting she is assigned with Cang Du and Candice Catnipp to fight Tier Harribel, despite her reservations Lille Barro reassures her that she will be fine if she sticks to her training. Eventually Diva fought against Tier Harribel, at first engaging in close combat with Cang Du and Candice before they retreated to a safe distance and began using their Schrifts to fight. Diva shows her skill in fighting by being able to help pressure Harribel alongside Candice, and is able to freeze her water and nearly wound the Arrancar several times. During the later part of the fight she releases her Volstandig alongside Candice, and they face off against Harribel with Cang Du. But during a major part of the fight she looses her arm and her powers are disrupted, and later she is incapacitated by being sealed in a pillar of ice by Harribel. She is later freed by Fortinbras and fights once more against Tier Harribel. After this ensues and the Shinigami arrives to support them Diva collects the wounded Cang Du and escaped. But during this time she find Orihime Inoue and watches her die of her wounds. When the Death Knights send in the Plague Infected Soldat Diva says they must retreat. Back in Los Noche Diva leaves with Ashley and she conveys her concerns about their mission and how far they are going to win. Conveying she was horrified at watching Orihime Inoue die and that maybe their mission was not righteous. Skills and Abilities The Luminescence: Diva has the ability to manipulate energy through cold manipulation, by lowering the temperature around her she is able to generation a great deal of energy and manipulate that energy to her liking. While she lowers her body temperature to handle and generate these powers she also steals the heat and temperature around her to greatly enhance the abilities strength. She can release the energy in beams of light that are capable of actually freezing the air around the attack even if the attack misses, as shown when Tier Harribel's cloths froze and shattered when she evaded the beam. * Luminescent Bolts: Diva is capable of projecting bolts and streams of energy at her targets, when struck an object is frozen solid and disintegrates. They do this by stealing all energy from around the bolt and causing matter to simply halt, causing a freezing effect. * Darkness Field: Diva can absorb all light and energy around her and create a realm of pure darkness, leaving nothing within to see. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Diva is a skilled user and is fast enough to evade strikes from Tier Harribel, whose speed is easily comparable to a Shinigami Captain such as Toshiro Hitsugaya. Even evading strikes at close range from the same opponent, while also being stated by Harribel to have been chosen because of her speed and agility. Great Spiritual Power: Diva's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. She has shown to be able to go toe to toe with powerful fighters such as Tier Harribel and despite her limited time with her powers was able to hold her own well enough against the former Espada. Expert Staff Fighter: Diva has shown to be a skilled Staff fighter, able to attack and force back Tier Harribel for a few moments before her weapon was destroyed. Expert Marksman: Diva has shown to be an excellent shot with her powers, able to accurately fire beams of Luminescent light at her opponents with surprising accuracy and only missing due to the opponent dodging them. Enhanced Reflexes: Diva is an agile fighter and is able to fight against fast and dangerous foes in close range easily, such as against Tier Harribel, fighting her in close range and escaping it without suffering any wounds. Even when disarmed she was able to still fight against the Arrancar and evade any harm coming to her for a long duration of her fight. Enhanced Durability: Diva has shown to be very durable, surviving a direct attack from Harribel that sent her flying back and also being frozen in a pillar for several minutes before being let out. In the latter case she was wounded and missing an arm and still had enough power to continue fighting afterwards. Spirit Weapon Colonna di Luce '- '''A long grey Boa Staff, the weapon has two capital shaped heads that are weighted. She uses this weapon mostly for close range fighting while also being able to use them for shooting her arrows and even channeling the power of the Schrift. '''Quincy: Vollstandig' Diva's Vollstandig is called Urimiel (Illumination of God). Taking the form of a cross on her back, from it sprout four icy wings that are sealed in a later of ice, giving them the form of snow. Her body glows as it is sealed in a thin layer of ice. * Enhanced Luminescence: When activated her Schrift powers are enhanced further, able to draw in energy around her rapidly she created a area of effect around her that freezes anything that comes within her vacinity. It is so powerful that an attack from Harribel's Cascada was completely frozen the moment its came in contact with the edge of her power. * Enhanced Speed: Diva has shown to be quite fast in this form, able to evade attacks from a released Tier Harribel and actually move around quickly enough to freeze her attacks just as she makes them. When when her sight is blocked she was able to avoid a near point blank Cero from killing her, by dodging and losing her arm instead. * Flight: Diva is capable of high speed flight with her reishi wings. Trivia Diva Rosalyn is an original Character of Count Chaos.